parody_v3fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scooby-Doo/@comment-70.185.191.213-20190622120743
legendary for mediamass Scooby-Doo battled Ghostbusters, with Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Shaggy Rogers in Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated. He was written by TKandMit. in: Males, Male Characters, Characters, and 15 more Scooby-Doo Edit Comments Share Scooby-Doo is a dog from Scooby-Doo. Contentsshow Scooby Doo Played Adult Simba in The Scooby Doo King, The Scooby King, The Dog King (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), The Dog King (Chorizo49 Style), The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooandFriendsFan360 Version), and The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) Edit He is a Lion Scooby Doo Played Rafiki in The Tom King, The Cartoon Cat King, The Toon Cat King, The Animated Cat King,The Cartoon Human King, The Disney Human King, The Gray Cat King, The Lion King (GumballZoneFilms Style), The Red Dog King, The Cool Cat King, The Wreck-It King, The Big Red Dog King, The Space Dog King, The Cowboy King, and The Puppy Dog King (CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Version) Edit He is a Mandrill Scooby Doo Played Zazu in The Dog King (BaltoandAleuFan360 Version) Edit He is a Hornbill Scooby Doo Played Pumbaa in The Felidae Cat King Edit He is a Warthog Scooby Doo Played Bear in Scooby in the Big Blue House Edit He is a Bear Scooby Doo Played Mushu in Princess Beauty (Mulan) Edit He is a Dragon Scooby Doo Played Adult Tarzan in Scoobyzan, Scoobyzan (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), and Scoobyzan (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) Edit He is a Ape Man Scooby Doo Played Major Glory in Alvin's Laboratory Edit He is a Justice Friend Scooby Doo Played Quasimodo in The Scooby Doo of Notre Dame Edit He is a Hunchback Bell Ringer Scooby Doo Played Hamm in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) Edit He is a Piggy Bank Scooby Doo Played Dr. Dawson in The Great Courage Detective Edit He is a mouse Scooby Doo Played Hercules in Scoobycules, Scoobycules (ScoobyandFriendsFan360 Style), and Scoobycules (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) Edit He is a god Scooby Doo Played Adult Bambi in Scoobambi Edit He is a deer Scooby Doo Played Basil in The Great Scooby Doo Detective, and The Great Dog Detective (Luke Yannuzzi Style) Edit He is a mouse Scooby Doo Played Chanticleer in Rock-A-Scooby Edit He is a rooster Scooby Doo Played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Edit He is a Pokemon trainer Scooby Doo Played Aladdin in Scoobyladdin-Doo (ScoobyRockz Style), and Scoobyladdin-Doo 2: The Return of Carface Edit He is street rat Scooby Doo Played Fred's Dad in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Edit Scooby Doo Played Quetzal in Dog Tales Edit He is a dragon Scooby Doo Played Chip in Scooby & Shaggy Rescue Rangers Edit He is a rescue ranger Scooby Doo Played Desk Sergeant in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Edit Scooby Doo Played Human Kuzco in The Scooby Doo's New Groove Edit Scooby Doo Played Brock in Pokemon (Chris1701 Style) Edit Scooby Doo Played Pacha in The Courage's New Groove (ScoobyRockz Version) Edit He is a human Scooby Doo Played Spike in The Land Before Time (TheCartoonMan12 Style) Edit He is a spiketail Scooby Doo Played Lumpy in Happy Tree Friends (ScoobyRockz Style) Edit He is a moose Scooby Doo Played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (ScoobyRockz Version) Edit He is a Jedi Scooby Doo Played Balto in Scooby Doo (Balto) Edit He is a wolf-dog Scooby Doo played Santa's Little Helper in The Loser Edit Scooby Doo Played Vinnie in Vinnie Terrio and Ghoul School (Vinnie Doo) Edit He is a gecko Scooby Doo played Demitri in Twitched (Fantasy style) Edit Scooby Doo Played Pluto in Alvin Seville (Mickey Mouse) Edit He is Mickey Mouse's dog Scooby Doo Played Dale in Courage & Scooby Rescue Rangers Edit He is a rescue ranger Scooby doo Played Rex In Dinosaur King (1701Movies Style) Edit He is Max's Best Scooby Doo played Guard Worm in SunBob ShimmerPants Edit As Rex in Animal Story (WolfeOmegaGirl) Edit He is a T-Rex. Voice Actors: Edit Don Messick (1969-1994) - English Hadley Kay (Johnny Bravo) - English Scott Innes (1998-2001) - English Neil Fanning (CGI Films) - English Frank Welker (2002-present) - English Naomi Kusumi - Japanese Orlando Drummond - Portuguese